Chapter 1
Though I am taking some liberties to make the structure coherent to English, I am attempting to convey both the meaning and retain as much of the original Japanese phrasing. Since I'm not proficient enough at Japanese, interpretation errors may be present, please look for them and let me know. Thank you to Sillar from the Muv-Luv Discord for editing this and providing advice. Episode 1 changes to sunny sky Days starts playing Voice: "——Platoon, form up!!" changes to classroom Marimo: "......Even though there are just two people, I'll still say it. Player and Shirakawa. Good luck." Marimo: "From today onward, you are a member of Squad C of the 207th Eishi Training Unit at the Yokohama Base Eishi Training School." Marimo: "From here, I will explain the details of this unit." Marimo: "This C squad has been newly established just for you. Indeed.............There is a major reason to not incorporate it into an existing unit." You: "Well, what's the matter?" Marimo: "No, it's nothing. According to the orders given by vice-commander Kouzuki, you will be exempt most of the training required as a soldier." You: "...... Huh?" Marimo: "It is unnecessary to wear military clothing, build physical fitness and discipline unique to the army. You only need to acquire the minimum amount of basic knowledge." You: "Does that mean that I can walk around the base in my own clothes?" Marimo: "That's right. However, if it were me, at the very least I would get the BDU (Battle Dress Uniform)." Marimo: "There are eyes around you. This suggestion is for your own sake." Marimo: "Anyhow, given your special circumstances, it is impossible to incorporate you into existing units. Therefore, it is a conclusion consistent with the decision to create the C squad." Minori: "Um... Honestly, I don't really know, but I am really concerned whether that is okay. " Marimo: "There is no such thing as a 'NO' for a soldier to a superior. Even more so if they are words coming from the vice-commander. In particular, she has always given out information unavailable to a regular person." Marimo: "I wonder if there is a reason for this measure." You: (Is she a genius? As I thought, that person is amazing.) Marimo: "In addition, I am the instructor for the 207th Eishi Training Unit, but I will have no direct connection to your basic training." Marimo: "Those belonging to Squad B will serve as your seniors." Minori: "Seniors......" Marimo: "Have you met Mitsurugi before? There are 6 girls, including her." Minori: "Oh... that person..." You: (Mitsurugi......? Well, where have I heard of this name before... what is it?) Episode 2 changes to classroom Days plays Marimo: "There will be a lecture shortly——come in!" Voice: "O-o-o-o-ok-k-ay!!" You: "............ Oh?" Miki: "N-n-n-nice to meet you! I'm C-c-c-cadet T-t-t-t-tamase Miki!!" Minori: "...... Huh? Tamase............ Miki?" Miki: "T-t-t-that's right!" Miki: "T-th-h-ank you fo- ow, ouch, I bit my tongue~~" Marimo: "Tamase, relax a little." Minori: "Master Ta-tamase......!? No way...... such ..." Miki: "Huh?" You: "Master Tamase? Ahh! The archery field you go to!!" You: (That's right it's the name of the archery field that Minori goes to was Tamase.) You: (I was told that there is a wonderful small teacher who is very beautiful and dignified, and does not lose her composure regardless of the circumstances.) You: (.................. This is her?) You: (Certainly the same human beings exist in parallel worlds.) You: (So this world is currently in 2001, we came from the world of 2016......) You: (In front of me is how Master Tamase looked 15 years ago, whom Minori respected greatly...... Well, it does not connect at all.) You: (This is a difference in upbringing?) You: (Being a soldier, you should be even tougher, considering how the Archery Master's qualities have gone south right now......) You: (That's what this person is like, and perhaps, even in our world, during 2001——) Minori: ".................." stops You: (In any case, it would have been a shock to Minori.) You: (Who knows for sure?) You: (At last I could see such a person in this world, even if I was not able to envisage that person.) You: (...... I'm disappointed.) You: "You, you know, Minori——" Minori: "C-c-c-cuteee!!" Chaos plays Miki: "Nya—————————————————!!?" Marimo: "W-what! What happened! Why are you suddenly clinging to her?: You: (Ah~~. Where is this going......) You: (Dude, you really fancy cute-looking things......) Minori: "Master Tamase! You're really cute! You're really cool!" Miki: "Auauauaua~~~~ Save me~~~" You: "Hey, please don't squeeze too hard! She will be crushed!!" Episode 3 changes to moonlit sky Park starts playing Yuuko: "Hey...... Shirakawa, you were acquainted with Tamase......" Minori: "15 years ago, Master Tamase was so cute......" You: "No, is it limited to just that person from our world?" changes to Yuuko's office chair Yuuko: "Have you met the other people in Squad B?" You: "No, not yet." Yuuko: "Perhaps, you know someone you know (from your world)." You: "No way, I don't think our paths have overlapped(crossed)." Yuuko: "Oh well. Other than that, you guys seemed to have just rolled out of Tamase's lecture? You: "My apologies...... the gun, I wasn't able to assemble it well." Minori: "Me too, I had springs left over......" Yuuko: "It is not about that, I suppose you guys talked about history." You: "Indeed, mainly Minori though......" Yuuko: "Shirakawa. You blurted it all out - it looks like you are only good at being presumptuous." Minori: "............My apologies. I didn't think that the history would be entirely different." Yuuko: "Well then, you will be in trouble tomorrow. So study hard tonight. Now, I will teach you the world history that people do not know of...... the history of this world." Minori: "History of this place......" Yuuko: "As soon as people say that they don't know of this, I will treat their common sense as foolish matters, and disclose information of a level unknown to ordinary people." Yuuko: "I'm asking you just to be sure...... Do you not want to say anything else?" You: "Indeed......" Yuuko: "Since the history of this world is relatively similar to what you have been taught before, I will only explain the parts where there are large discrepancies." You: "...... Yes" Yuuko:"First of all, the Greater East Asia War ended in 1944, where Japan did not surrender unconditionally and was not struck by nuclear weapons." You: ('44.......?) Yuuko: "Well, it doesn't change the fact we still lost." You: "...... Yes." Yuuko: "The capital was Kyoto only until recently." Minori: "Eh...... the capital is Kyoto?" Yuuko: That's correct. Ever since the Kamakura era, the capital has always been Kyoto, though the capital functions were in Kamakura or Edo, You: (Eh...... all right, did the Edo era exist in this world? Well, I don't know.) Yuuko: "At the same time as the restoration of imperial rule at the end of the Edo era, centralization of capital functions moved from Edo to Kyoto." Yuuko: "Even then, Kyoto developed as an economic centre up to the present." Minori: "Ah...... so the history is different." You: "But, recently...... where is it right now?" Yuuko: "It's in Tokyo now." You: "Why was it moved?" Yuuko: "I will explain that in order." Episode 4 changes to Mars starts playing Yuuko: You: (Orange coloured...... Mars......isn't it?) You: Yuuko: Yuuko: You: Yuuko: "That's right." You: () You: () You: () Yuuko: changes to Martian landscape Yuuko: Yuuko: You: You: () Yuuko: in on landscape You: Yuuko: Yuuko: You: "Eh!?" Minori: "Life...... on Mars?" Yuuko: Episode 5 Category:Main Story